malam pertama ron dan hermione
by rosieweasel
Summary: cerita saat pertama kali hermione memberikan keperawanannya kepada Ron


Sore itu, Ron dan Hermione sedang piknik di sebuah taman yang terkenal dengan keindahannya untuk merayakan 3 tahun kebersamaannya.

Ron : Mione, ayo dimakakan roti isinya! Kamu kan sudah sangat lelah menyiapkan ini semua

Hermione : aku lagi tidak mood makan, sayang. Aku masih terus memikirkan mama dan papaku yang terus memaksa untuk menjodohkanku dengan Will.

Ron : Mione, dengar aku! (menarik kepala Hermione menghadap ke dia) aku sayang sama kamu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kamu begitu saja dengan laki-laki itu. Aku yang akan menikahimu. Menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak.

Hermione sangat terharu dan langsung mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Ron mangangat kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Ron yang mulai bergairah mulai menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan kedua bibirnya. Hermione hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasihnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ron. Ron menyadari betapa ia mencintai Hermione, dan berjanji untuk melakukannya seumur hidup. Posisi Hermione sekarang berada di pangkuan Ron dengan tangan dan kakiinya dilingkarkan spenuhnya ke tubuh Ron. Begitu pula Ron yang balas mendekap tubuh Hermione sangat erat. Untunglah sore itu, hamper tidak ada orang yang berkunjung ke taman. Dan tiba-tiba huja mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras. Mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup. Hermione bergetar kediinginan.

Ron : oh sayang, kekasih macam apa aku ini tidak memperhatikan kamu kedinginan (langsung menyelimuti Hermioen yang saat itu mengenakan dress kuning tidak berlengan dengan jaket yang dipegangnya)

Hermione : Ron, tapi . . .

Ron : aku ini cowok. Aku memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat daripada kamu.

Hermione yang terharu langsung membuang dirinya ke pelukan Ron dan mengecup bibir Ron. Rupanya ia pun mulai bergairah. Tidak sulit untuk membuat Ron kembali bergairah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia seorang lelaki. Hermione yang mendekap Ron begitu erat sontak kaget dan melepaskan dirinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu keras mengganjal di perutnya. Hal ini sangat sering ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini saat mereka sedang berpagutan mesra. Ron yang saat itu baru sadar langsung meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya.

Hermione : ini bukan salah kamu sayang. Sudah 3 tahun kita bersama dan aku belum memberikan apapun dari tubuh aku.

Ron : sayang, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorong kamu melakukan hal yang kamu belum siap.

Hermione : aku rasa sekarang waktunya. Aku begitu mencintai kamu. Aku mau melepaskan keperawananku bersamamu, satu-satunya lelaki yang aku inginkan bercinta denganku. Ron, bercintalah denganku!

Hermione memandang Ron dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

Ron : Mione, kamu tau aku sudah melakukan ini dengan banyak wanita saat kita masih bersahabat. Tapi yang harus kamu mengerti, ini satu-satunya yang akan special bagiku karena kali ini aku bersama dengan wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai.

Hermione : aku mengerti sepenuhnya, sayang . aku hanya meminta untuk mulai sekarang menjadi wanita yang paling terakhir kamu setubuhi. Dan kelak menjadi istrimu yang setiap malam kamu nikmati tubuhnya setelah kamu lelah dengan pekerjaanmu dan secara diam-diam saat anak kita sudahtertidur pulas di samping kamar kita.

Ron : aku tidak tau kamu bias berpikiran seperti itu, Mione.

Hermione : itu semenjak aku dekat-dekat sama kamu.

Ron hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ron membenahi selimut di tengah gubuk itu dan menyalakan lentera di sampingnya. Hermione mengagumi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Ron.

Ron : bolehkan kita memulainya sekarang, sayang? (menggendong Hermione ke pelukannya)

Hermione menatap mata Ron sangat dalam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, sampai ia takut Ron dapat mendengarnya. Ron membaringkan kekasihnya ke atas selimut dan menindih tubuh perawan Hermione. Kedua tangan Hermione ia genggam di atas kepalanya. Mereka kembali berpagutan mesra. Hermione mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil saat ia merasakan dada Ron yang bidang menindih payudaranya yang begitu tegang. Terlebih pula kedua putting susunya yang sudah sangat keras, sehingga begitu sensitive. Ditambah pula dengan kemaluan Ron yang menyodok perutnya.

Ron : sayang, aku buka bajunya yah!

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ron pun menurunkan resleting dress kuning Hermione. Nampaklah tubuh mungil Hermione yang begitu membuatnya terangsang karena tinggal dibaluti bra merah mudan dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna sama. Ron semakin tak sabar. Ia kembali mencium bibir Hermione dengan penuh gairah sambil memautkan lidahnya berdua. Hermione yang belum terbiasa hanya dapat merelakan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh kekasihnya, Ron. Bagi Hermione, Ron selalu pertama yang melakukan sesuatu yang baru pada dirinya. Mulai dari genggaman tangan, ciuman di bibir, sampai sekarang . . . bercinta dengannya. Hermione begitu kaget dan terbuyar dari lamunannya saat kedua tangan yang begitu hangat meremas lembut kedua payudaranya yang tertutupi branya yang basah.

Hermione : mmm… akh… Ron kamu nakal!

Ron : apa yang kamu rasakan sayang?

Ron mulai meremas payudara kekasihnya dengan gemas. Kedua jempolnya dimainkan di atas putting payudaranya yang tercetak jelas di atas branya yang tipis.

Hermione : mm… sayang pelan-pelan.

Ron : sayang, aku ingin merasakankelembutannya secara langsung. Branya aku buka, sayang.

Hermione hanya bias pasrah saat branya dilempar oleh Ron ke atas kepalanya. Kedua tangan Hermione langsung menutupi kedua gunung kembarnya itu. Ia teringat akan wanita-wanita yang pernah bersama Ron. Mereka memiliki payudara yang lebih besar daripada dirinya. Walaupun dirinya sudah masuk kategori besar.

Ron : (tangan besarnya berada di atas kedua tangan mungil Hermione di atas kedua susunya) kamu malu sayang? Bukannya kamu mau jadi istri aku? Kamu harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Hermione : Eva memiliki payudara yang lebih besar daripada ini, Ron.

Ron : (menatap tajam) aku tak peduli, sayang. Aku Cuma mau menikmati payudara Hermioneku sayang (meremas kedua susu perawan Hermione) sekarang biarkan aku melihatnya. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mencumbunya. (dengan paksa menarik kedua tangan Hermione yang melindungi kedua payudaranya itu dan menahannya di atas kepala)

Terpampanglah kedua payudara Hermione yang begitu putih dan mulus. Dengan ukuran yang besar, bulat sempurna serta dihiasi dua putting susu yang bulat besar dan berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah payudara terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Tanpa diketahui Ron, kedua tangannya yang begitu besar sudah kembali mengerjai kedua payudara kekasihnya itu. Diremasnya dengan agak keras, serta kedua putingnya dimainkan naik-turun oleh jari telunjuknya layaknya permainan baru olehnya. Sedangkan kedua matanya, terus menatap kedua mata Hermione yang mulai kegelinjangan.

Hermione : mm.. akh.. Ron.. apa yang kamu lakukan?

Ron : puting susumu sangat sensitive sayang. (menyapu jempolnya di ujung puting imut Hermione) mm.. sangat keras. Kamu begitu indah Hermione.

Sekarang, Ron mulai memutar-mutar kedua puting susu Hermione, membuatnya semakin kegelinjangan. Puting susunya yang begitu sensitive dijepit oleh jempol dan telunjuknya, sambil sesekali ditekan lalu diputar kembali.

Hermione : Ron… akh… ngilu… puting susuku ngilu sayang…

Ron : itu wajar sayang. Katakan sayang, aku adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang akan melihat kamu seperti ini.

Hermione : Ron, kamu satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai. Hanya kamu yang akan melihatku seperti ini.

Ron : aku begitu sayang dan cinta sama kamu. Kamu milikku. Hanya akau. Kamu sudah menjadi istriku mulai sekarang, Mione (terus-menerus mengerjai kedua puting susu Hermione yang belum pernah terjamah tangan lelaki sebelumnya, sambil sesekali menggelitiki aerolanya)

Hermione : iya, suamiku.

Habislah sudah semua daerah sensitive di kedua payudara Hermione dirangsang hebat oleh Ron, yang memang sangat handal dalam masalah wanita.

Ron : Mione, aku ingin mencicipi rasa kedua susumu ini. Layani aku dengan baik, istriku (mulai mengarahkan mulutnya ke belahan dada Hermione)

Hermione : aku akan melayanimu dengan baik, suamiku (tangannya diangkat seakan mempersilahkan Ron menggumul kedua dada montoknya).

Hermione menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sehingga kedua payudaranya terguncang dan semakin membuat penis Ron tidak nyaman dalam celananya

Ron : kamu mulai nakal ya, sayang. Ini akibat kenakalanmu. (menghirup aroma dari belahan dada istrinya, lalu mulai menciumi seluruh bagian gunung putih itu kecuali putingnya, dari kiri lalu ke kanan)

Hermione : akh.. ayah nakal! Nanti anak kita mau minum apa? Ini kan jatah anak kita, sayang (menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta, kedua tangannya menarik selimut akibat kegelian yang berlebihan saat puting susunya bergesekan dengan dagu Ron yang lupa dicukurnya)

Kedua tangan Ron memegang pinggang Hermione agar tidak bergerak, sementara ia mulai menciumi puting istrinya secara bergantian dengan bibirnya, mencoba kelembutan daging kecil itu di bibirnya.

Hermione : ayah.. geli.. susu mama mau diapain? (kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan erat).

Ron : mau ayah emut, sayang? Mama mau kan susunya diemut sama ayah?

Hermione : (merasa geli membayangkan puting susu kecilnya dimainkan oleh mulut suaminya) i.. iya, tapi pelan-pelan. Ini baru pertama kali puting susu mama diemut, sayang.

Ron : (menggelengkan kepala) aku bakalan marah sayang kalau ini bukan kali pertama kamu. Payudara kamu sekarang sudah jadi milik aku sayang. Nikmati aja sayang (menjilati dan menusuk-nusuk puting istrinya yang menawan itu dengan lidahnya secara bergantian)

Ron semakin bernafsu saja. Rasannya ia ingin terus melakukan ini lalu memasukkan penisnya ke vagina perawan istrinya itu. Tak sabar ia ingin memerawani istrinya itu, disetubuhinya sampai Hermione hamil karena benihnya.

Ron : nikmat sekali dadamu ini, istriku. (dengan lahap, putting kiri istrinya dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dimainkan dengan lidah, lalu mulai dihisapnya layaknya bayi. Sementara putting kanan Hermione dipilin dengan jarinya hingga kedua putingnya berdiri tegak dan keras)

Hermione : (mengerang) akh… sayang, aku cinta sekali sama kamu. Silahkan kamu menikmati tubuhku yang masih perawan ini, sayang. Aku rela, sayang. . . akh… aku akan memberikan segalanya yg kamu minta. Ohohoh.. suamiku… terus sayang. Emut tetekku ini. Nikmat sekali, suamiku. Ah.. ah.. oh… terus sayang. (Ron mengganti menghisap putting kanan Hermione lagi, putting kirinya dipelintir-pelintir)

Ron menghisap putting susu istrinya itu dengan semangat. Hermione sampai sesak napas dibuatnya. Ditambah pula tubuh mungilnya ditindih oleh tubuh suaminya yang begitu berat.

Hermione : ayah ini nakal sekali. Putting mama oh.. ahh.. diemut seperti lollipop. Ah….

Hermione hanya bias pasrah, melayani nafsu suaminya yang begitu tinggi. Hermione pun membelai lembut rambut Ron sementara Ron terus menikmati dada perawannya itu. Kadang Hermione merintih kesakitan saat Ron menghisap kuat putingnya atau sesekali digigit mesra dan putingnya ditarik keluar dengan giginya.

Ron : kamu luar biasa, sayang! Payudaramu nikmat sekali. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu.

Hamper sekitar 2 jam Ron menggerayangi kedua susu istrinya itu. Hermione sangat kelelahan. Tapi nampkanya Ron masih memiliki energy yang sangat banyak. Hermione menguatkan dirinya untuk melayani suaminya yang saat itu masih jauh dari puas. Hermione mulai ketakutan saat Ron mulai membuka bajunya dilanjutkan celana jeansnya. Dia selalu mendengar rumor bahwa akan begitu menyakitkan ketika seorang lelaki memasukkan penisnya ke vagina wanita yang masih perawan. Dari balik boxernya, ia dapat melihat penis Ron tampak begitu besar dan mengacung keras siap membobol keperawanannya. Terlebih pula tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Ron, pasti akan menambah sakitnya. Lamunan Hermione terhenti, saat Ron kembali menindih tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya. Bulu dada merahnya menggelitik putting susunya memberi kenikmatan padanya. Ron kemudian mencumbu lehernya habis-habisan dan perlahan tangannya mulai turun membelai vaginanya yang tertutup celana dalam. Hermione tidak bias berkata apa-apa karena bibirnya masih terus dilumat oleh Ron. Hermione hanya bias menahan nafas saat jari-jari besar suaminya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya yang basah oleh cairan cintanya. Dipijit-pijitnya klitorisnya dan saat itu Hermione merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Ron melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata istrinya serta membelai pipinya seolah ingin mendapatkan izin untuk mulai menyetubuhinya. Hermione mengangguk dengan senyuman. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. Ron melepaskan diri sebentar dan menarik lepas celana dalam Hermione. Istrinya yang bertubuh putih mulus itu kini telanjang, siap untuk dipetik keperawanannya.

Ron : sayang, buka kedua pahamu ini! Aku ingin melihat seluruh keindahan tubuhmu. Aku tidak sabar iingin memasuki tubuh mungilmu ini (membelai kedua paha Hermione yang tertutup rapat)

Hermione : (dengan patuh membuka pahanya, meperlihatkan vaginanya yang ditutupi rambur halus berwarna coklat dengan lipatan yang begitu rapat serta berwarna merah muda) maafkan aku, sayang. Kalau saja aku tidak bias memuaskan kamu seperti yang kamu bayangkan. (membelai dalam suaminya yang bidang dan ditutupi bulu dadanya yang berwarna merah itu)

Ron : aku yakin kamu bias memuaskanku mala mini, sayang (melepaskan boxernya)

Kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Hermione terkesiap melihat penis Ron yang begitu panjang dan tebal. Ia tidak yakin penis suaminya itu dapat muat ke dalam vaginanya.

Ron : (dengan tidak sabar kembali menindih tubuh Hermione dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang vaginanya) sayang, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang.

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

Ron : lihat aku sayang! Aku ingin melihat kedua matamu saat aku memulainya (tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hermione, dikecup sekali lagi bibir Hermione yang sudah bengkak karena ciumannya sejak tadi)

Hermione : (kembali membuka matanya dan menatap suaminya) aww… sakit sayang! (air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya saat kepala penis Ron mencoba menerobos liang senggamanya)

Ron : (terus mencoba mendorong-dorongkan penisnya sampai…. Jleb! Kepala penisnya berhasil dimasukkan ke vagina Hermione. Vagina istrinya benar-benar sangat rapat dan ketat, penisnya serasa dipijat oleh dinding kemaluannya) tahan sedikit sayang! Aku akan pelan-pelan

Karena tidak tega, Ron melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali memetik kedua putting susu istrinya. Dipijat-pijatnya agar istrinya merasakan kenikmatan. Pemis Ronsecara perlahan terus memasuki vagina perawan istrinya. Hermione merasa sperti dinding kemaluannya itu dikoyak oleh penis besar suaminya. Sampai ujung penisnya menyentuh selaput dara Hermione.

Hermione : aww… (menangis kesakitan) sakit sekali sayang!

Ron : sayang kamu tahan ya! Sedikit lagi aku akan menembus selaput daramu (kembali menghisap leher istrinya dan telunjuk dan jempolnya memijat mesra putting susu istrinya)

Hermione : (ron terus mendorong penisnya di selaput daranya. Selaput daranya kebetulan tebal, sehingga susah ditembus) yang… sakit sekali sayang! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Vaginaku serasa robek! Mm.. sakit… oh.. tidak….. (akhirnya selaput dara istrinya berhasil ia tembus dengan penisnya yang tebal. Terasa darah perawan istrinya mengucuri penisnya dan sedikit keluar dari vaginanya)

Ron : (memberhentikan sodokan penisnya sesaat) maafkan aku, sayang! Aku harus menyakiti kamu seperti ini. Terima kasih istriku! Kamu sudah memberikan keperwananmu kepadaku (merangkul tubuh Hermione).

Hermione : kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, sayang. Ini sudah tugas aku melayani kamu. Aku bahagia kamu adalah orang yang memerawaniku. Aku tidak habis piker jika aku menikah dengan Will dan dia melakukan semua ini kepadaku.

Ron : hentikan, sayang! Rasanya aku akan membunuhnya hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Kamu hanya milik aku (memegang payudara hemione agak kasar)


End file.
